


I don't believe this!

by tlcroft



Category: NCIS
Genre: Not Jenny Shepard Friendly, Ziva knows she's not trained, Ziva will ask for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlcroft/pseuds/tlcroft
Summary: Ziva could not believe her father's friend was this obtuse.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	I don't believe this!

Ziva David did not believe what she was hearing. Surely Director Shepard could not be serious. "You want me to start working on the MCRT immediately?!?!"

"Of course," Jenny Shepard answered immediately, dismissively, as she continued to sign the necessary forms for Ziva to work as a member of NCIS. "Gibbs is an agent short; he needs you."

"He doesn't need an UNTRAINED agent." Ziva threw her hands in the air, not understanding how the woman could just ignore the rather large problem.

"You'll pick it up." Shepard closed the file of paperwork and handed it to her. "Get DiNozzo to file this for you."

Still frustrated, Ziva took the obvious dismissal for what it was and stormed out of the office, paperwork in hand. Switching from her native Hebrew to Yiddish, she ranted all the way down the stairs to the squad room, secure in the knowledge that few if any of her new coworkers could understand her. Still muttering, she stormed over to the set of desks used by the MCRT and handed Gibbs's Second the file.

"Good one," Tony DiNozzo's grin reminded her that the brash seeming American was a polyglot. "Now just why are you calling our esteemed Director the daughter of a diseased pig and an insane succubus?"

"She wants me to start on the MCRT immediately." Still steamed, Ziva started pacing by his desk. "She won't even let me take the time for the FLETC courses! And I know I need them; I'm trained in counterintelligence and antiterrorism, not criminal investigation."

"And there's not much of an overlap?" Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the leader of the MCRT, sipped his coffee as he listened to her rant.

"Not that I know of," Ziva admitted, throwing herself into the visitor's chair by Tony's desk as Gibbs eyed his second.

"What do you think, direct supervised learning with you witnessing and countersigning everything?"

Tony shrugged. "Only way we can be sure cases aren't compromised," he admitted. "Ziva, get over here and show me which parts of the FLETC coursework you've already had in Mossad."

Ziva dragged her chair around as Tony brought up the FLETC schedule and Gibbs stormed up the stairs to give his old partner a piece of his mind. One way or another they would fix this this.

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a thought I had while reading some other NCIS stories that really bashed Ziva's intelligence: what if Ziva knew she wasn't prepared to work criminal investigations? It's just a starting point; I'll probably write more later. And if anyone wants to take this beginning and run with it, feel free. Just let me know. And let me know what you think. After all writers do not work in a bubble. ;)
> 
> Also a quick point, while some Jewish friends of mine say it is next to impossible to swear in Hebrew (except for something like "you son of a diseased pig and camel dung"), you can get downright vile in Yiddish.


End file.
